The Amusement of Shiny things
by Dragon-Bowl
Summary: This one is his prisoner. And he shall do whatever he wishes. Things do not end well for the sparkly one.


_**Disclaimer: I think its quite obvious i don't own Twilight or Hellsing :**)_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: The Amusement of Shiny Things<strong>

* * *

><p>Alucard chuckled to himself. He trailed a gloved finger down the boy's cheek to cup his jaw in his hand. He lifted the chin, forcing the younger to look at him. Fierce ember eyes bore into his own crimson ones. 'Beautiful,' was the only thought he made as he stared back at the boy. Lightly, he stroke the younger's face. The smooth glittering skin enticed him. His skin seemed to glow from what little moonlight drifted through the trees. Thousands of tiny sparkles danced across his skin. Alucard could watch them all night and not be tired of it. He moved his hand down the boy's neck, feeling the grooves, rubbing them gently.<p>

Ember eyes continued to glare up at him. Those same eyes writhe in disgust. 'Oh how this boy must despise me,' Alucard smiled to himself. The boy narrowed his eyes further. Alucard glided his hand back up to the boy's face, caressing it. At the touch, the boy jerked his back and savagely bit his captor's hand; severing two fingers. He spat the dead flesh to the ground, waiting for the scream of anger and pain he expected.

Laughter bubbled from Alucard. 'I should have expected as much.' His laughter was loud and clear, echoing through the surrounding trees. 'But to bite me in such a way... Oh this is going to be very amusing indeed.' A perverted grin spread the corners of his mouth.

The crazed laughter made the boy cringe inward. It filled his ears, flooding his mind and body. Fear begin to build with in himself. It balled in his stomach and throat, threatening to squeeze him from the inside out. The boy looked away from the elder man's face down to the thrashed hand. 'Maybe this bastard will forget about his hand and bleed to death.' The grim satisfaction he received from the thought disappeared at the sight that greeted him.

Alucard's smile widen to an open mouth grin at the boy's shocked expression. He bought his own hand into his view in time to see its complete reformation, glove and all. He flexed his fingers, displaying his full functionality of it. With that same hand he reached out to the boy. He watched the boy try to evade that hand but with the elder vampire's darkness wrapped tightly around his body, the boy could not squirm away far. He told hold of the boy's shirt pulling him to his feet. Even at full height, Alucard stood half a foot taller. He tilted his head forward making the the brim of his hat shadow his eyes. He could see this gold glasses reflecting back at him from the boy's eyes. Those sweet ember eyes.

Drawing the boy closer, Alucard reclaimed the younger's jaw, bringing both of them nose to nose. He breathed in the boy's scent, licking his lips from the goodness of the smell. He push the boy's head up and away, exposing the glittering skin. He opened his mouth and used his tongue to lick down the boy's neck, feeling the him struggle beneath his taste buds.

"Stop it!" The boy raged, struggling to free his jaw. The elder's gasp could not be broken. "God damn you! You sick freak!" He kicked out his feet, hitting the other's shin. The darkness slithered down his body and engulf his legs. He could not move his upper body and now his lower was rendered useless as well. In vain, he fought against his bindings but they remain rigid and the hand did not release him. He vented his frustration to the sky. The one at his neck continued to lapped at it, snickering at the boy's discomfort.

The moment he felt them he froze. He could feel teeth lightly grazing his neck. Teasing the muscles they touched. The boy's need to be free increased ten fold. He had not felt ordinary teeth. He felt fangs. The fangs of another vampire. Fear encased his body. He was trapped and he could do nothing about it. "Let me goooaaAAAHHHH!"

Blood rushed into Alucard's mouth. He had never tasted anything like it. The texture, the strange warmth was unlike any other. He bit down harder wanting more. he was vaguely aware of the boy's screams. All that seemed to go away. He wrapped his free arm around the boy's body, hugging him close. The more he drank the more weak kneed he became. Lost in a drunken state, Alucard moaned the boy's name. "Edward."

End Chap 1

* * *

><p><strong>My note to the Readers as the Author:<strong>  
>:) while writing this i discovered 'shiny' was not spelled 'shiney.' I refer to Edward as a boy because Alucard is much older than him. Alucard is one of the very first vampires and is possibly thousands of years old. Edward is 100ish. Besides Ed looks like 18 and Alu about 30.<br>If you dont know who Alucard from Hellsing is then image search him. He is one kick ass vampire ^^


End file.
